emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qi Ye--having read the raw chapters
A boy that was imprisoned for millions of years had regained his mortal body. He became a disciple of the declining Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect where its patriarch used to be his disciple. Now he will bring this sect back to its former glory. This is his journey to reach the apex and take revenge on those who had imprisoned him. This is his story of meeting old friends and making new companions. This is his path of traversing the Nine Worlds and becoming the next ruler of the Heavens. Description from Novelupdates As just said, Li Qi Ye was imprisoned by his archenemy Immortal Grotto Demon Old Man. However, Li Qi ye lived for millions of years because of One of the Nine Heavenly Treasure, The Immortal Ginseng Herb. However, Li Qi Ye escaped from the prison when his disciple, the Black Dragon King freed him, at the expense of 2 of his 3 lives. I will not talk about things already mentioned in other pages, as this is the advanced Li Qi Ye information. Special Techniques: ' Immortal Grass Blade Technique ''(>Grass Sword Attacking Immortal Law) Crazy Sword Dao KIller Sword Dao 12 Immortal Physique Fist (>Myriad Fists or Heaven Suppression Fist) Death Scripture Space Scripture Thought Scripture Longevity Scripture Dao Scripture 'Items/Weapons: ' Death Coffin Yin- Yan Sword (>Six Dao Sword formed from the Six Dao Lotus and the Evil Typha Tree) Another amazing sword (don't know what it is called) (>Dao Sword?) A lantern that can spew the most powerful flames of the world (>Lamp from the Wooden Pavilion) Heavenly Dao Pentagon Gates (>Heaven Sealing Pentagate) A human skin that can block heavenly tribulations (from Samsara Wild Ancestor ) Nine Immortal Rope, usage unknown (obtained in Three Immortals World) Great Antique Heavenly Prison, usage unknown (Three Immortals World, used by someone to imprison a supreme being, Li Qiye took a supreme chain and black mud) A gun that can kill Immortal Emperor (>Netherlord Hexagear Launcher) A piece of mud that can create a new World and Immortal Herbs in his 13 Fate palaces (>Li Qiye/Items/Pets and Plants) Declivity Mountain Immortal Bell (>Declivity-Mountain Bell) Tree of Life (>Epoch Leaf in his Tree of Life or the Myriad Age Tree) Nine Dao Bow containing Nine Mantras, Perfect (>Nine Words True Bow) Highest Beginning water (>Pinnacle Lifewater) Myriad Formation Water (>Myriad Star Water) Highest Beginning Egg, usage unknown, but probably OP lifeform. I mean it's a rock that's alive (>Myriad Star Egg) Some others.. 'Cultivation: ' Immortal Emperor (attained 10 heavenly wills) Restarted his cultivation in the Tenth World after being revived by his death chapter) Highest Beginning Primal Will Went into non existent world and restarted cultivation Founded New Epoch and started a cultivation that had the Highest Beginning Primal Tree -Has 12 Dao fruits -Currently has 4 -4 can beat most of the ancient existences --Reached a level close to True Immortal - killed almost all the Fake Immortals --The Fake Immortals (Dark Overlords) were so powerful that even their dead carcasses falling from the sky was capable of shattering/breaking the 9 Worlds --Immortal Emperor Zhan Xian was not strong enough to block any one of these carcasses - a testament to Li Qi Ye's current level --Ended the current epoch, Death Scripture could not bring him back to life --In new era, all existences remotely in tune with their nature fear him, even when he is mortal --Currently at the 6th level of cultivation(out of 12), but his power is immeasurable - existences at the 11th level of cultivation are like ants before him (when he was at the 5th level). True maximum power is unknown '''Notable Existences encountered: Heavenly Burial Ground Old Man Bone Sea controller Samasara Wild Ancestor (peak of previous epoch) Saint (peak of previous epoch) A Dark Giant (founder of epoch) Crazy Sword First Ancestor (level First Ancestor in Non existent world) Principle formed Entity in Withered Courtyard 3 Immortals in non existent world (legend) Giant eye so big that is seems like the world in Coin Burial Ground in Nonexistent World -probably existed from primal start -probably as strong or a little weaker than Heaven Thief -said he could grant god items (indicates that there is a god realm level) -Li Qi Ye asked for knowledge in exchange for something. Idk. But when the eye showed him the memories, which made Li Qi Ye travel through thousands of Epoches, Li Qi Ye almost died until released his highest beginning tree -Nine Dao Lineage First Ancestor '''Note: '''It is very difficult to know how strong Li Qi Ye is right now. All we know is that he can 1 hit KO first ancestors, probably as strong or stronger than Wild Samsara Ancestor. Weaker than the giant eye. Stronger than Nine Forbidden Places in the Nine World Ten Heavens World. Category:Spoilers